Forgetting
by Glistenleaf
Summary: A girl struggles with the loss of her best friend and wonders if her best friend was his last victim?


Forgetting… No matter how hard Mica tried it was just too hard. You could never ever forget…

_"Mica!!!" Saera cried out, followed by a gasp of pain, a shriek and silence… the fear… the hurt emotionally and physically... the blackness. Numbness…_

Mica shuddered, not fond of the memory. Saera, oh, poor, poor, Saera…

_Pink satin-lined casket, beautiful roses, white ones Saera's favorite, her favorite jeans with studs and tee with 'xoxoxo Saera' across the black polyester diagonally…_

Oh, the gory details. Mica couldn't stand it. She had photographic memory. She could tell anyone everything that had happened, only she, Saera and the police knew though and the killer, Mali Bulling. She wouldn't tell the story anymore than she had to. Even her boyfriend Lennon, Had no idea, that's where she was, at _Java Jive's_ waiting for Lennon to get back.

…

Mica Jennings sparkle had gone from her vibrant baby blue eyes. Lennon hated it, he wanted his girl's sparkle back and no matter how hard he had to reach, inside, he would find it. Almost no one knew what had gone on in _Jill's Grill_ at 10:00 p.m. All he knew was Saera died… Vivid, long-living, Saera Carroll, No way…Bailey Grimes, still doesn't believe it. He keeps on thinking he's going to wake up and she'll be there on his couch in her studded jeans and xoxoxo Saera shirt or in her silvery tankini asking him if he would swim with her. You see, Bail, he was her boyfriend and at 17 they were a serious couple just like he and Mica.

…

Bailey kept on thinking, _Come on! Wake up! WAKE UP!_ …then collapsing on his bed in a heap of sobs… His Beautiful, beautiful Saera… "Don't you understand? I love her." He would cry out in the midst of his empty apartment shared by, _you guessed didn't you?_ Saera Carroll.

…

Mica wondered why it had to be Saera. It could've been her. We were just waitresses at _Jill's_. What did we do? She had to do some thing. Check AIM, yeah, that would keep her satisfied…

MicaMaybe253: Hey, any1 on?

LennonlovesMicaMaybe253: Me. Saera is still logged on: ,,,(

MicaMaybe253: b back in a sec…

MicaMaybe253: Bailey?

xoxoxoSaers101: yeah

MicaMaybe253: I thot you'd b on, h.o.a.s, lemme get Lennon

MicaMaybe253: Lennon…

LennonlovesMicaMaybe253: Go get Bailey…

MicaMaybe253: k, brb

TRI-CONVERSATION: MicaMaybe253, LennonlovesMicaMaybe253, xoxoxoSaers101

MicaMaybe253: got everybody

LennonlovesMicaMaybe253: k, Bailey?

xoxoxoSaers101: hey

LennonlovesMicaMaybe253: Bail? U ok

xoxoxoSaers101: o the usual

MicaMaybe253: Com meet us Java's…

MicaMaybe253 is now OFFLINE

Mica Dialed Lennon's number.

"You coming?" Mica asked when he picked up,

"Yeah, Come on. I'm outside in the convertible with Bailey." Lennon paused; Mica knew he had just turned to Bailey, "He doesn't Look to happy, I thought we could take him to a movie and Java's all expense paid by Lennon-Mica Money?"

"Yeah!" Mica loved the idea.

"Coming right out," Mica closed the cell and got ready for a night on the town with Bailey and Lennon.

"Hey guys!" she yelled across her beautiful rolling green lawn, she turned around, the biggest house in Flagstaff, her house…

"Mic, I thought we could swing by and pick up Nat?" Lennon said,

"Nah," Mica answered, "Have it be his two best friends on his first night reappearing,"

"Good idea,"

Mica slid into the front seat gave a quick kiss to Lennon and a quick hug to Bailey, "Which one first?"

"Java's, so we don't pass Jill's Grill on the way to the movie." Bailey plainly stated.

"Let's go to her stone afterwards." Mica said silently, Bailey nodded.

…

After the movie they were walking towards Saera's stone, Bailey whimpering slightly but not showing it. "There it is," Mica sighed, choked and fell into Lennon's open arms sobbing, the pink stone read in elegant silver…

Here lies

Saera Carroll

Birth – June 6, 1989

Death – June 30, 2008

Was one of many victims

Over the years of Mali Bulling

Long loved, Friend and Baby Girl

…

When Mica woke up she remembered that she had promised to IM Bailey right when she woke up about plans for a day in downtown NYC…

NatalieNYC: mic, u there?

MicaMaybe253: ya, we are gonna take bailey out

NatalieNYC: we are?

MicaMaybe253: brb gonna get bailey and lennon

QUAD-CONVERSATION: MicaMaybe253, LennonlovesMicaMaybe253, BaileylovesxoxoxoSaers101, NatalieNYC

MicaMaybe253: everybody here

NatalieNYC: ya

LennonlovesMicaMaybe253: ya

BaileylovesxoxoxoSaers101: ya

MicaMaybe253: the la Brea tar pits?

NatalieNYC: ya

LennonlovesMicaMaybe253: cool

BaileylovesxoxoxoSaers101: sure ;0

MicaMaybe253: c ya there. Bibi

MicaMaybe253 is now OFFLINE

Nat called, "Hey!"

"Hey." Mica smiled Natalie was always, how do I say it, most very honored head person of Excitement.


End file.
